Closure
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Post-"Original Song": That's all it was about with Finn-closure. Quinn proposes to Sam that that's what they need, too. To get it out of their systems. Fabrevans. Chapter Fic. Rating: T  M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Closure**

_**Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? **_

**Summary: That's all it was about with Finn-closure. Quinn proposes to Sam that that's what they need, too. To get it out of their systems. Fabrevans. 1/3**

**Rating: T (M for future chapters) **

**Part One: I Wish I Could Erase The Pain, Then Maybe You'd Feel The Same**

**Musical Inspiration: Guns and Horses by Ellie Goulding**

**OOOO**

"_I'm in love with her." _

Quinn should have acted surprised. Not stared at Finn with the blank expression that she had known was coming. She wasn't mad or sad or any of those other emotions that usually cropped up when he picked Rachel Berry over her. She had nodded and shrugged, not even mustering the strength to bitch him out over it.

She wasn't in love with Finn Hudson. She loved him, a part of her always would, but she wasn't _in love _with him. That was a different Quinn Fabray, one that hadn't slept with his best friend, one that hadn't given birth to a daughter-to only give her away.

She had tried to pretend since she left the hospital, almost a year ago, that she was the same person. She had gone out of her way to be the same bitch she had always been. Cutting down the same people, betraying the people that were close to her. She wanted to be that person, again. Live that life...simple and not alone.

That's why she cheated with Finn...that and the fact that there was still some residue of a relationship never properly ended.

Finn loved _Rachel._

Sam _had_ loved Quinn.

Quinn_ fucked up_.

As per usual.

OOOO

She wouldn't lie. Santana and Sam breaking up brought her some relief. Mercedes whispered gossip during Trigonometry just washed over Quinn, a weight just leaving her mind. She wanted him to be happy...that wasn't with Santana-or her.

Ten seconds after she heard the news, it hit her that it didn't mean he still loved her. Still wanted to be with her. Still wanted to talk to her.

No, she wasn't good for Sam. She had cheated (on a boyfriend, again). It had come back to bite her in the ass. Now, she had no one (again).

_Closure_

The word Finn used to label their once again faltering coupling.

"_We needed to have a real ending, Quinn. We needed to close that chapter before we could move on"_

_Move on..._

It was true. They needed to move on, something that couldn't have been accomplished without answering the lingering question of was there really something there, still...after everything.

Sadness. That's what was there. Sadness that attacked as soon as she saw Sam walking hand-in-hand with Santana.

She had swallowed her feelings, shoving them deep into the recesses of her heart and tried to convince herself that Finn was the one. Finn had been the one...the one for pre-Beth Quinn. Innocent(ish), virgin Quinn.

Watching Sam across the cafeteria, he engrossed in a conversation with the football players. He was smiling, probably talking about the score from whatever sport was being played that month. He looked happy, he was in his world. She was reducing to watching him.

She missed sitting with his friends. She would lean against him, his arm around her shoulders. Not paying attention to the conversation around her, she would draw designs on his knee with her finger.

Now, she sat alone, a half-drunken milk in front of her and a barely touched salad.

_Closure_

That's what it was.

Finn Hudson had it right. She needed closure.

Closure from Sam.

They needed one last moment. One that would finish their chapter together completely. One final memory that could at least push her in the direction of moving on.

OOOO

She could feel the pit in her stomach growing heavier with each step. The soft clack of her flats on the tile was the sound of her fate sealing itself to Sam's decision. He would still be in the weight room, doing free lifts or running or something. He always stayed behind.

This was her one shot. She had reasoned with herself that she'd do this once, she try to talk to him once. Try to convince him...once. If he turned her down, she promised herself that was it, she wouldn't put herself out there anymore (wouldn't let herself get hurt anymore).

Slowly opening the door, Quinn took a step inside, spotting him near free weights. She inhaled all of the doubts that she had concerning this, and tried exhaling them away. Mustering up the courage that was Quinn Fabray and sauntering over to him.

"Hey." Her voice low and husky, trying to mask the fear she knew would bubble up if she let it.

His eyes narrowing, "What are you doing here, Quinn?"

She forced one of those fake smiles she had been wearing for too long on, "I wanted to talk to you."

He looked annoyed, rolling his eyes, "Obviously...but what about?"

Turning the smile into the classic Fabray smirk, "Stuff." She shrugged, not sure how playing aloof had came into the mix.

"Quinn, I don't have time for your game, what the hell do you really want?" Sam was practically sneering as he reached to open his water.

She let out the quietest of sighs, hoping over his gulping of his drink he hadn't heard it, "I have a proposition for you."

He sat down the bottle, "What? Do you wanna cheat on Finn with me?"

*No. I want closure." She folded her arms.

He raised an eyebrow, "Closure?"

"One night, so that we can move on." She made sure to look directly into his eyes, the urge to look down fighting against her.

"Wait-you're saying that we have sex, so that we can move on?" He paused, laughing loudly and harshly, "What's sex going to solve?"

"I need you out of my system, and we're both unattached. It's not like we'll be doing anything wrong." She answered.

"Out of your system?" Sam smirked, "I'm in your system? That's strange considering you cheated _on_ me."

"I'm _sorry, _it was a mistake." Quinn frowned, she knew that apologizing was going to be key, but she wasn't prepared for the guilt, "If I could take it back, I'd do whatever, but I can't."

He shakes his head, "No, you can't."

Breathing out heavily, she continued frowning, "Alright. Forget I even asked." She turned on her heel, taking a step away before feeling his hand circle her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait." He tugged her to face him, "One night? That's it? I can't take you back, you know that."

Quinn nodded, "One night."

"I don't get it, though. We never did anything, you're in the celibacy club and you pretty much vowed abstinence after the pregnancy." He didn't release her arm, "Why do you wanna do this?"

Teeth biting down on the inside of her lip, trying to hide it from him.

_I'm madly in love with you, and I want even if it is only once to be yours completely. _

"Because we never had the chance, and had what happened, not. We would have eventually. It's what we need to end it for real." She said, instead.

"Okay. I agree." He released his grip on her arm, stepping back, "Come over, tomorrow, my parents are spending the weekend in Cincinnati."

"Perfect." The fake smile managing to plaster across her face again.

Turning to walk out again, Quinn's face falling into relief as soon as her back was to him.

"Oh, and Quinn, don't think you'll be able to manipulate me into taking you back." He called.

OOOO

**AN: I just recently became a Fabrevans shipper. Used to be, I could have cared less, but recently I fell in love with them. **

**Was it worth first attempt at a ship I'm not used to writing? **

**Are you looking forward to another chapter? **

**Feedback is appreciated. **


	2. Tonight I Want All Of You Tonight

**Closure**

_**Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? **_

**Summary: That's all it was about with Finn-closure. Quinn proposes to Sam that that's what they need, too. To get it out of their systems. Fabrevans.**

**Chapter Two: **_**Tonight I Want All Of You Tonight, Give Me All Of You Tonight**_

**Song Inspiration: Tonight by Pitbull (feat. Ne-yo) **

**OOOO**

What does one wear for closure?

Quinn found herself pondering this question, an hour before she was supposed to go to Sam's. Not only pondering it by standing over two different choices of wardrobe, but also wondering what had even made her do this. If this was even a smart decision, if this was only going to end with her being hurt not over him.

It wasn't in Quinn's personality to basically ask to have sex with someone. She was not the girl who put out to feel loved. _(Maybe she should start) _No, that wasn't her. Ignoring the exception of tonight.

It wasn't wrong. She was still in love with Sam. She wasn't dating anyone. It might not be waiting to be married and she was still in the celibacy club, but it wasn't like it was one of many one night stands. This shouldn't even be called a 'stand', it's more of a 'finish.' She was closing the book on Sam Evans and on high school relationships, after tonight, she was going to stay faithfully single until she left Lima.

It would hurt less that way. That's all she wanted: less hurting, less mistakes, less sadness.

She sighed, putting the flowing, ivory dress back into the closet. She had bought it months prior, planning on wearing it on their six month anniversary. Tonight wasn't that night, so the romantically chosen attire had to be nixed. She instead settled for the modest choice, jeans and a sweater.

They would never have a six month anniversary. She would never wear that dress, and for some reason as she pulled on the jeans, the thought made her frown.

She shook away those thoughts, pulling on her top. She couldn't go to him tonight, wishing that it was their first time because they were together and in love. No...Quinn Fabray didn't need anyone...didn't need anyone to know she needs them.

She forced the thoughts away when she finally started driving to his house. A new Quinn Fabray would emerge from this. One that was stronger and more independent than the last two Quinns she had been.

OOOO

_Quinn who? _

She thought as she knocked on his front door. Forcing a smirk on her face as he swung open the door, standing in his workout clothes.

"Sam." She murmured, trying to play the femme fatale role, that she really didn't feel suited for.

"Oh, hey." He didn't smile, or anything really, but look at her with disinterest, "Come in."

Sam moved away from the door, leaving it open. She frowned slightly, walking in, closing it herself.

He stalked to the couch, grabbing a water, "So, I gotta say, I'm still confused about what is happening here."

"Uh-" She opened her mouth to say something, closing it again.

He rolled his eyes, "Not like that, Quinn, I know what sex is. What I mean is why you came to me for it? And this whole 'closure' thing?"

She mentally stammered, knowing that she wouldn't be able to communicate the truth well. She couldn't tell him she still loved him, that she regretted every moment with Finn, how she felt like she was dying everytime she had seen him with Santana.

"Because if we don't have closure, it will be impossible to get over those what-if thoughts, I'm having." It still made her feel like she was being desperate, but it sounded better than the whole truth.

He smirks slight, the curl to his mouth crueler than she had ever seen him be, "What-if thoughts? So, Quinn Fabray is actually regretting cheating on me?"

"I should have handled the situation differently, I shouldn't have lied, I do regret the way I treated you." Her pride allowed her this, much more slipping out would turn her into a blubbering mess on his floor.

"That's your way of saying 'you fucked up', right?" He leaned back, resting his arms on the top edge of the couch.

Quinn sighed, "Yes."

"Good." He smiled, "That's gonna make my terms for tonight a tad easier."

"Terms?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, terms." He chuckled, "See, I know you, Quinn and even though you do surprise me sometimes, there are somethings that you couldn't surprise me about if you tried."

She crossed her arms, taking a stronger stance.

_Terms_

She panicked. What if she couldn't handle them? What if he wanted her to leave right now? What if...

"I know your mental process, Quinn, and I figure you thought that if we were to hook up tonight in the name of 'closure' that it would be one quick, unsatisfactory time." He relaxed further into the couch, "That's why my first term is you're mine...until seven o' clock tomorrow morning."

Biting the inside of her cheek, he was right of course (not about the unsatisfactory part, but the once part), and nodded, "Okay, I'll agree to that."

"Term Two-" He frowned slightly, "Don't say you love me, at all, tonight. It'll just make this harder for you, tonight isn't about that, it's about ending it-completely."

"Agreed." She looked into his eyes.

"Final term." He looked up at her, almost ominously, "As soon as seven hits, that's it, Quinn. Nothing else, ever. At least, nothing concerning you and I."

She nods, "That's the idea."

He nods, staring at her questioningly turning it into a smirk, "Good."

Sam stands, moving close to her, until they are less than a couple inches apart. She tilts her head to look at him, feeling like he is much taller than she remembered.

"I'm going to get in the shower, I trust you remember the way to my room?" He turned, quickly moving away from her, and down the hall.

She nodded, silently, even though she knew he wouldn't see it.

OOOO

This was the part that scared her the most. The waiting. She half wished, he would have thrown her onto the couch and took her the moment she had come in. She didn't like pacing his room, waiting on him. Thinking every small noise was him about to open the door.

She took off her shoes, placing them in the corner by the door. She had forgotten how dark his room was. The walls a deep navy and his bedset black. It was his fortress and the longer she waited the more trapped she felt.

She didn't know if she should undress and lie seductively on his bed like in the films and the handful of her mother's romance novels, Quinn read when she was 13. She didn't know where to sit or how or if she should try and make a run for it.

No.

She was going to stay, this was her idea in the first place.

She took a deep breath.

_You are Quinn Fabray. _

_QUINN FABRAY! _

She decided on sitting casually on the edge of the bed, conveniently staring at her nails as he opened the door.

He grinned, "I thought for sure you'd make a run for it."

Now, she was even happier she didn't. She loved proving people wrong. Feeling slightly more like her old self...slightly.

"No." She looked down, staring at the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

She had forgotten how his body looked, not that she had actually seen this much of it before, excluding the time with the first Rocky costume.

Her pride waning slightly at the unexpected physical response she was getting from his looks alone.

Grimacing at herself, she wasn't this shallow. It was the combination of her feelings, his newly expressed power over her and his body._ She was weak. _She wasn't supposed to be this easily swayed by a guy.

"Don't forget my terms, because if you violate the first two, I'll have to take action." He half-smirked, half-frowned at her.

"Take action...what are you talking about?" Her eyebrows laced together, again, staring at him.

OOOO

**AN: That's all for tonight. The next chapter will be considerably more sexy. But what'd you think? **

**Also, if you think Sam or Quinn are OOC, Sam has his reasons and so does Quinn. **

**Feedback is appreciated. **


	3. Come A Little Closer Pt 1

**Closure**

_**Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? **_

**Summary: That's all it was about with Finn-closure. Quinn proposes to Sam that that's what they need, too. To get it out of their systems. Fabrevans.**

**Chapter Three: Come A Little Closer Pt 1**

**Song Inspiration: "Come a Little Closer" by Jem. **

_**Warning!: This chapter is M-RATED! NOT EXTREMELY GRAPHIC, BUT GRAPHIC ENOUGH.**_

**OOOO**

"Don't forget my terms, because if you violate the first two, I'll have to take action." He half-smirked, half-frowned at her.

"Take action...what are you talking about?" Her eyebrows laced together, again, staring at him.

"I'll tell you, when and if, I have to." He smirked, completely casting a glance down her body, "You know, Quinn, I was expecting some girly dress and proclamations of love and apologies."

She rose an eyebrow, staring at him quizzingly.

He to a step closer to her, "But, this is better."

She tilted her head, looking up to him.

Sam pushed back the hair that had fallen across her temple, "I don't think I've ever even seen you in jeans before."

Her tongue darted out, across her bottom lip, nervously, "Well, I only own like... two pair."

"Stand up." He moved his hand away, taking a step back.

She stood, finding it harder to keep eye contact with him.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, as his hands went to the hem of her sweater. She lifted her arms as he pulled it off, grazing her side with his knuckles has he brought the material up and off of her. It feel silently on the floor.

Her hands automatically moved to rest over her stomach.

Sam's hand covered hers, peeling them away from her skin, "No hiding. Not tonight."

She sucked in a sharp breath, not fighting back and letting her hands fall away.

His expression softened slightly, looking down at her, "You wanted this, Quinn."

"I know." Her eyes shut momentarily, trying to resume her faked cool.

His jaw clinching, his eyes narrow, "I used to think about this moment. Where you and I finally...I never imagined it would be this way."

"We don't-" She started, his hand covered her mouth before she could even get out the second word.

"You're here, you're not running away now." He replaced his hand with his lips, pressing a brief kiss on hers.

He pulled away from her, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Clothes, floor, they should meet." He smirked, watching her.

_What am I doing? _

She asked herself as she unbuttoned her jeans, slowly sliding them off of her hips. She never let any boy tell her what to do, she was always the one in control (except when it came to contraceptive methods). Yet, there was Sam (her _sweet _Sam) telling her to strip off her clothes...and she was doing. She pushed her jeans as to her ankles before stepping out of them.

He held out a hand to her.

Dismissing the final thought to turn and run, she took his hand, moving closer to him.

He held it, using the grip to drawl her even closer, his thumb softly rubbing circles into her palm.

She ran her free hand, nervously through her hair.

He reached forward once her hand fell back to her side, grabbing her other hand and pulling her where her legs connected with his knees. Letting go of both of her hands, Sam moved to grip her hips, appreciatively looking over her matching underwear set. Her hands fidgeted at her sides.

"Why are you nervous, Quinn?" He smirked up at her, leaning forward to place a brief kiss near her navel.

She should have lied. She should have acted like Santana and taken control of the situation. Instead, this flew out of her mouth:

"Because I'm not like your other girlfriend, I've only done this once." She snapped back, hoping he couldn't hear the shake to her tone.

He snorted softly, "You know, you actually sound jealous."

She ignored him and said the next lame thing on the tip of her tongue, "Also, you're a lot more physically stronger than me, it's something of a concern."

His eyes rolled as he chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, cause I'm going to rape the completely willing."

She sighed, it had been irrational, but she couldn't be weak tonight. _Any night but not tonight. _

His fingers slipped under the material of her underwear, slowly sliding them down.

Feeling the need to do something (_anything_) but watch him, Quinn reached behind her, to unhook her bra.

"Whoa." He stopped, "Don't rush it, Quinn. This is my turn."

She nodded slightly, her hands dropping uselessly by her side again.

_Touch him. _

Her mind yelled. But she was afraid, it was one of those things were she felt like she shouldn't touch him. Deciding it was time for her to stop being afraid, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans would be nothing more than acquaintances by seven o' clock the next morning, so why did it matter what she did tonight?

_As long as she didn't say "I love you." _

He finally pulled her underwear down far enough that it was her responsibility to kick them away. His hands skimming up her sides, before resting at her waist.

"Turn." He commanded, standing up.

She slowly moved, his hands returning once she stood facing away from him. He ran them up her back, his palms almost covering the complete span of her shoulders. He unhooked her bra, sliding his hands under the straps, bringing them off of her shoulders and down her arms.

She watched as the material joined her other clothes on the floor, her breath catching as he turned her in his arms again.

"For our first time, I was going to take you to dinner." He leaned down, kissing her collarbone.

"I was going to rent a tux." pressing another kiss right beside the burning skin he had just kissed.

"Do the whole rose petals on the bed thing."

Another soft kiss.

"I was going to carry you up the stairs."

Another kiss.

"Lay you softly onto the bed, I imagined you'd be wearing some flowy white or golden dress."

Another kiss at the base of her neck.

"Some music."

Another kiss, her head rolled the opposite way. She was clinched, her jaw, her fists, her eyes.

"I was gonna spend some time on you, making sure that you were only thinking of me and what I could give you."

He sucked, softly going back to the base of her neck.

"Then, we were gonna make love. Just me and you, forever. But, now-" He took a step back, "Now, we have this."

She swallowed, her stomach had completely dropped. Her heart felt like it should have flatlined, instead it was going much faster than could be safe. Forcing her eyes closed knowing that if she were to see him right now, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

He reached to cup her face. His thumb ran under her eyes, and wiped away the small wetness that had gathered at the corner.

"Get it out now, Quinn." He said, quietly.

She shook her head, "No."

Taking a moment before she opened her eyes, blinking away the emotions, trying to be as neutral as possible.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Sam frowned, slightly and only for a quick second, "Alright."

She had barely time to react before he kissed her. Not brief or soft, but dominating her mouth. His teeth bit down on her bottom lip pulling it away before his tongue swiped across her teeth. His fingers gripping her hips, tightly, pulling her close, the other arm, wrapping around her back.

She moaned, her mouth falling open for him. She imagined a smirk on his face as he slipped into her mouth, battling with her not-so-resistant tongue.

As quickly as it had started, he pulled away before Quinn could even really comprehend it.

"Lay down." His voice was as commanding as before, but as she looked, blinking, in his eyes, the words weren't reaching them.

He moved away, going out of the room.

She watched him until the door shut.

Quinn moved to lay back against the pillows in the middle of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He had said _they would have made love...him and her...forever. _

She clinched her jaw again, why the hell did she do this to herself? Give up him for Finn. She knew she had to push this out of her mind, until around 7:10 in the morning, because by then she'd be in her own room, allowed to cry without being seen.

He came back, a small box in his hand.

"Don't want to risk it." He said, placing the condom box on the table, "You don't want a repeat of history."

She watched him, her breaths unwillingly coming out shaky. He crawled in, moving over her.

He frowned, reaching down to wipe an unfelt tear from her eye, "I'm not going to hurt you, Quinn."

OOOO

**AN: I feel evil. Part Two will be up soon, but I really didn't want to post it all at once because still writing and it's gonna be at least two more parts before this night is up. :)**

**Feedback is appreciated. **


	4. Tonight Pt 2

**Closure**

_**Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? **_

**Summary: That's all it was about with Finn-closure. Quinn proposes to Sam that that's what they need, too. To get it out of their systems. Fabrevans.**

**Chapter Three: Tonight Pt. 2-**_**Everybody's Starry-eyed And My Body Goes Whoa Oh Oh **_

**Song Inspiration: Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding**

**AN: Graphic content warning. **

**OOOO**

"_Don't want to risk it." He said, placing the condom box on the table, "You don't want a repeat of history." _

_She watched him, her breaths unwillingly coming out shaky. He crawled in, moving over her. _

_He frowned, reaching down to wipe an unfelt tear from her eye, "I'm not going to hurt you, Quinn." _

She nodded, sharply, "I know that."

He just looked at her for a moment, his arms bracing on both sides of her head, before he dipped his head, kissing her softly.

"It's gonna be okay, Quinn." His mouth moved to her cheek, pressing against another tear that had managed to escape her.

Using a knee, he slowly nudged between her legs. Putting all his weight on his left arm, his right hand slid down her side, lifting her hips towards his. Reaching between them to slide on protection.

"Tell me when you're ready." He whispered softly.

Her eyes fixed on his, in the back of her mind wishing that he hadn't softened, she needed to not think about how he had softly he was treating her.

She half-smiled, wrapping a leg around his hips, "Ready." Her volume barely heard, but he slowly slid into her.

A gasp escaping as he filled her, her hands grasping at his shoulder, her back arching at the sensation. She could almost swear that this wasn't the way it had felt with Puck, but that had been more painful and clumsy, it being her first (unplanned) time.

"Sam" came out in a ragged breath as he pushed completely inside of her.

Holding still, he watched her face, she couldn't help blushing at the soft moans that were escaping her. He smiled, despite the concentration that covered his face, kissing her, biting down on her bottom lip.

He started to withdrawl, as slowly and deliberately as he had slid in. Her fingers dug into his skin, clinging to him.

He thrust back into her with slightly more aggression, pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone and groaned against her skin "God, Quinn."

He picked up his pace once he felt she could take it (her biting playfully on his neck an action that caused her to blush but continue.)

She rocked her hips against his, feeling the build up, the tight coil beginning in her lower abdomen.

Sam turned his head, his chin digging into the nook of her neck as she arched up against him.

His quick breaths hot against her skin.

"Saa-" She cut off, feeling herself being drawn closer to the edge.

He alternated, pulling quickly out and sliding slowly in. She tried tightening around him, holding him inside.

"Quinn." He moaned softly, the warmth of his breath on by her ear causing her to shiver under him.

As he pulled out again, she fell. Shuddering and jerking her hips into his as he pushed back in, she climaxed around him.

"Sam!" fell from her as he continued slowly thrusting in and out of her.

She held tightly to him, moaning as small waves continued to hit her with each thrust.

His hips arched, pausing inside of her as he found his own pleasure. He continued to hold himself over her, trying to catch his breath, holding still, still inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down thoughtlessly to kiss him.

He pressed against her, her hips going back completely against the mattress as he kissed her and laid on top of her.

She didn't to enjoy the weight of him for long, before he pulled out and moved away from her.

OOOO

It was barely three in the morning, when Sam looked down, staring at Quinn's sleeping form, curled against him.

He didn't know who made the bigger mistake, him-letting her into the house or her-letting him into her body. He placed a hand, softly in her hair, running his fingers through it, playing with the ends, as she unconsciously snuggled closer.

_She was so beautiful. _

Somehow, he found that now, even though she'd probably disagree, that this was the best he had ever seen her. Asleep she had lost the edge she put up, the wall she blocks herself behind. But right now, it was just him and her (even if she was technically asleep).

_She chose Finn. _

He couldn't help himself when he thought about what had transpired between the three of them. Finn always seemed to take the things Sam wanted : to be quarterback and Quinn.

_Closure. _

That was her reason. Maybe he should jump on the bandwagon, consider this closer to not only Quinn Fabray, but the weak, loser Sam Evans. No more Finn Hudson bringing him down, this was gonna be Sam's year.

Well, in four hours, when Quinn walked out of his life.

"_Sam!" She called out, leaning over his head, her hands firmly planted on the headboard. His hands on her hips, helping lift her up and down him. _

He pushed that thought back. Now that she had fallen asleep and he begun to understand insomnia, he couldn't think about the two times he had taken her. How right she had felt against him, how...

_No. _

He wasn't going to go there.

He couldn't.

Not if he wanted to...

To nothing. Because 'nothing' is what he was going to have with Quinn, he had been preparing for that for days.

"S-s...am" came softly from his side.

He looked down, "Yeah?"

She didn't move, her breathing still steady.

_Did she just...just..._

He stared intently at her, glad that she was asleep (her eyes safely hidden behind lashes.)

She stammered something low and quiet, again when the clock hit around three fifteen. It was low and in-audible, but it hit something.

He shook it off, laying down. Her shifting head onto his chest.

"Sssssaaa-mm." She moaned, quietly, again. The noise once again quiet and draw-out.

He contemplated asking her, but it wouldn't probably, mean anything other than she had had a bad dream.

Besides, he always had an early morning.

OOOO

Quinn's eyes blinked open, adjusting to the darkness and lack of warmth. She turned, noticing that Sam was no longer near or with her. She frowned, looking at the clock that read 5:20.

She decided that was much to early and rolled over. Drifting back to sleep in minutes.

OOOO

**Preview: **

_There was nothing that matched the weird giddiness that came from coming back from a run to see a small pile of blonde curled in your bed. _

**AN: Another chapter down. I'm exhausted but I love you guys and kept writing. **

**Also, Sam's small POV? What'd you think? Are you starting to get him more? **

**Feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
